Calling All Avengers
Finally, after many episodes, The Union Fury and The Avengers will meet face to face, but not how they expected it to be... Plot Triskelion, Washington, D.C. Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrive at the Triskelion. Agent Cameron Klein mentions to Fury that Captain America has left with Falcon to search for The Winter Soldier. Fury mentions that they could really use Captain America's help, now that they have an order from President Fowler. Agent Klein asks what the mission is, and Fury mentions that the President wants The Avengers to steal back a file from The Union Fury. Klein leaves for Fury to contact the Avengers. Fury then calls up Tony Stark. Avengers Mansion, New York J.A.R.V.I.S. answers Fury's call. Fury tells J.A.R.V.I.S. that the President wants the Avengers to go after the Union Fury. J.A.R.V.I.S. thanks Fury and tells Tony Stark. Tony Stark thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. and tells him to activate his armor and contact the other Avengers. J.A.R.V.I.S. tells Tony that the others are fighting The Masters of Evil. In Manhattan, Klaw sends a sound wave that sends Ant-Man flying. Hawkeye shoots an arrow that injures Crossbones, who pounds Black Widow into the ground. Meanwhile, Thor sends a lightning wave at Wonder Man, giving Hulk enough time to smash him. Taskmaster shoots random bullets at Wasp. Grim Reaper charges at Hawkeye and draws his scythe. He jumps into the air, intending of slicing Hawkeye, but is shot and killed by Iron Man. Iron Man orders the Iron Legion to send the Masters of Evil packing. Ant-Man asks what he wants, and Iron Man mentions that they have orders from the President to steal a file back from the Union Fury. Ant-Man asks J.A.R.V.I.S. to send a Quinjet to pick them up. A Quinjet arrives overhead, and the Avengers jump in. The Quintet flies away as the Iron Legion mows down the Masters of Evil. London, England The Union Fury Quinjet arrives within the bunker, where Mortimer awaits them. Mortimer asks if there was any trouble, and Zeke mentions that Dick had betrayed the team, staying loyal to the United States. Mortimer mentions that it's a shame that Dick betrayed the team, and mentions that they have a way to make Dick forget about the escapade. Zeke hands Dick's unconscious body to Mortimer's guards, who escort Dick away. Mortimer asks Zeke if he has the file. Hilde steps up and hands the Hard-Drive to Mortimer, who thanks her. Then, The Avengers Quinjet arrives, and Iron Man points his cannons at Zeke. Iron Man demands the file, and Zeke mentions if they open fire now, it would be a declaration of war, for the attack on Reginald Mortimer, the British Prime Minister. Zeke tells Mortimer to leave, as his team shall handle The Avengers. Mortimer's guards escort Mortimer to his limo, and the limo drives away. Zeke tells Felipe to see where Dick was taken. Felipe speeds away, and Iron Man orders the Avengers to attack, and Ant-Man and Wasp to go after Mortimer. Zeke orders the others to attack the Avengers. As Wasp and Ant-Man leave, Captain Legion fires his gun upon Iron Man, and Iron Man fires upon Zeke, who uses his swords to deflect Iron Man's blasts. Hilde begins two fight with Black Widow. Both run down the hangar runway, shooting at each other, missing. Bullet Man finds a pod, and finds Dick inside. He awakens Dick, and tells him that the Avengers are attacking. Dick grabs his equipment and follows Bullet Man to the battle. Bullet Man engages with Thor alongside Zanshi. Aerobolt begins to fight with Hawkeye alongside Guardian. Captain Legion trade slashes with Iron Man, who tells him that Hank and Janet are after Mortimer. Zeke mentions that he has a secret weapon into protecting Mortimer... In the Highway towards London, Wasp and Ant-Man approach Mortimer's limo. Wasp and Ant-Man enter the limo and Ant-Man attempts to grab the hard-drive from Mortimer's hands. Ant-Man is punched out of the way by Shrink. Shrink then pushes Ant-Man and Wasp out of the limo and onto the Highway. As both are completely missed by legions of passing cars, Shrink continues to punch Ant-Man. Wasp attempts to shoot Shrink, but Shrink uses Ant-Man as a human shield against the blast, injuring Ant-Man. Wasp cradles Hank's injured body, and Shrink knocks Wasp out. Shrink then drags both bodies off to the side. He returns all to normal size, and takes off his helmet, revealing him to be Hank's old associate, Eric O'Grady. Back in the bunker, Black Widow injures Hilde by shooting her in the arm. Black Widow attempts to go back to the bunker to aide the other Avengers. Hilde manages to grab her gun and injure Black Widow. Hulk attempts to smash Zeke, and Zeke moves out of the way. Thor tries to smash Zanshi with his hammer, and Bullet Man kicks Thor out of the way. Iron Man flies into the air and attempts to punch Zeke to the ground. Zeke uses his katana to injure Iron Man, which causes the katana to go up Iron Man's arm. Hulk attempts to smash Zeke again, but Zeke moves out of the way, causing Hulk to smash Iron Man, destroying his helmet. Zeke approaches Iron Man and demands that he surrenders. A flash appears as Hilde and Widow return. Hilde is shot and disappears. Iron Man tells Zeke that he could keep the file, so he could see the horrors that will fall upon him. Iron Man orders the other avengers to leave. Thor mentions that if they leave, it'll bring shame upon The Avengers organization. Iron Man tells Thor that they'll see the United Kingdom fall to their own stupidity. The Avengers return to their Quinjet and the Quintet flies away. Zeke asks where Hilde went, and Bullet Man mentions that someone sent a flare meant to distract all of us, but it failed, so the person went with their Plan B. Shrink returns, and both Guardian and Aerobolt point their guns at him. Zeke tells them that Eric is their newest recruit, following Elizabeth and Georgio's departure. Shrink then tosses to Zeke a tiny piece of cloth, with a part of the HYDRA symbol on it. Zeke tells Arthur to analyze the cloth, to see who it came from. Arthur places it in the DNA scanner, and it reveals that it belonged to The Winter Soldier. Zeke mentions that the Winter Soldier works for HYDRA, and wonders why HYDRA would want to steal her. HYDRA Base, Undisclosed Location Winter Soldier brings an unconscious Hilde to Baron Zemo, and Red Skull. Zemo tells the Winter Soldier well done for completing his mission. The Winter Soldier thanks his superiors. Arnim Zola approaches both HYDRA leaders and asks what the next phase of their plan is. Baron Zemo hands Hilde over to Arnim Zola, and mentions that it's time to remove his mask... To Be Continued... Featured Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill * The Avengers ** Anthony Stark/ Iron Man ** Bruce Banner/ Hulk ** Hank Pym/ Ant-Man ** Janet van Dyne/ Wasp ** Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow ** Clint Barton/ Hawkeye ** Thor * Masters of Evil ** Taskmaster ** Crossbones ** Grim Reaper ** Klaw ** Wonder Man * The Union Fury ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Captain Legion I ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Felipe Correia dos Santos/ Bullet Man ** Fan Gan Zhou/ Zanshi ** Arthur Smith/ Guardian ** Darren Muldoon/ Aerobolt ** Eric O'Grady/ Shrink * Prime Minister Reginald Mortimer * President William Fowler Jr. * HYDRA ** James Barnes/ Winter Soldier ** Baron Heinrich Zemo ** Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull ** Arnim Zola Soundtrack TBE Notes * New Character debut: Eric O'Grady ** Eric O'Grady was the third person to become Ant-Man, first being Hank Pym, and second being Scott Lang. Eric O'Grady was portrayed as being American in MARVEL Comics, but in this series, is portrayed as being Irish, born and raised. ** No mention or explanation would be given on when Eric O'Grady/ Shrink became a member of The Union Fury. * The Winter Soldier debuts before Captain America. * Iron man would mention that Captain America and Falcon are searching for the Winter Soldier, though it appears that the Winter Soldier is in Wales. So they are not doing a great job apparently. * Both teams have a counter to each other: ** Iron Man or Captain America/ Captain Legion ** Black Widow/ The Commando ** Thor/ Bullet Man or Zanshi ** Hawkeye/ Aerobolt ** Ant-Man/ Shrink * How the Battle is paired: ** Captain Legion against Iron Man and Hulk ** The Commando against Black Widow ** Aerobolt and Guardian against Hawkeye ** Shrink against Ant-Man and Wasp ** Zanshi and Bullet Man against Thor